Betrayal
by agutsywriter
Summary: After Sasuke returns to the village, Tsunade assigns him to do missions with a pink-haired kunoichi who would have done anything for him years ago. Away on his mission, Sasuke learns that he broke the bond with Sakura, but she didn't.


"I'm sorry to inform you that all the two-bed rooms are taken. We only have one-bedded room. Do you want me to arrange you that?"

The raven-haired man only glowered at the hotel attendant as she fixed her glasses. As if he was going to agree to that.

"Yes, please."

Sasuke's jaw tightened in discomfort as Sakura answered letting loose her hair from the tight braid she always seemed to have. She looked up at Sasuke and raised a smile, running her fingers through her hair before the attendant offered her the room key. The raven-haired man couldn't help but observe his old teammate all the way up to the room.

Sakura was definitely not the same as the rosy-haired girl he was unfortunately paired with before with Team Taka. It was the way she didn't throw herself to him when he was near like when they were both genin. It was the way her emerald eyes darkened when he entered the room. It was the way she wasn't afraid of him anymore. It was the way –

"Sasuke?"

Where was the –_kun_?

The raven-haired man blinked a few times before realizing they had already entered their hotel room. A nice-elegant room replaced the old environment he was in. He didn't realize he was lost in his thoughts. Looking away, Sasuke cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked as he sat down on the bed, letting his muscles relax on the mattress.

"I'm sorry that there wasn't any rooms that had two beds, but I can sleep on the couch," she smiled, "It's no bother."

She wrestled herself out of her cloak and walked over to the sofa as she prepared to make it more comfortable.

He stared at her blankly for a few moments. "No."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It wouldn't be fair."

He headed towards the couch, but her hand landed on his chest, forbidding him to pass through. "Let me sleep here."

He didn't try arguing with her. "Hn."

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and sat up from her sleeping position. She rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. She heard a noise that she couldn't distinguish. She raised a brow when she turned to see a fidgeting Sasuke. As quietly as she could, she rose from the sofa and hurried over to where he was sleeping – trying to. And there he was, tossing and turning, his fists clenching on to the sheets, sweat running down his temples, and a look on his face that screamed anger and confusion.

Since when did Sasuke have nightmares?

Ever since he returned to the village, Tsunade assigned Sakura to supervise him on every mission he was strictly assigned to, he was _different_. More different than when they were twelve, still trying to figure out how to escape Naruto's occasional invites to Ichiraku's. When their blond friend tried explaining to her that Sasuke was not the same Sasuke they knew, she didn't believe him. She always knew Sasuke was different and mysterious, but she knew that she was the only one that could pass through his complex exterior as much as he despised it.

But that doesn't explain why he was having a nightmare.

Sakura obtained enough courage, took a deep breath, and quietly joined him in bed. She wrapped her arms around his stiffened body and stuffed her face onto his stressed back. Her hand quickly found his. She intertwined her fingers between his, noticing how her hand perfectly fit his, tightened her grip on it, hoping he would somehow in some way feel the safeness she was projecting.

A crimson flush spread up from under her collar as she whispered, "I'm here, Sasuke."

After a few moments of fidgeting and Sakura running her hands softly through his hair, Sasuke's body relaxed. His breathing regulated normally as if her voice brought him back from the terrifying setting he was forced to vision under his eyelids.

She smiled, wiping off the sweat from his forehead, sweeping it out.

Sometimes medicine isn't the cure, she thought.

Sakura arose, stepping out of the sheets, but before she could stand, a tight grip on her wrist told her to stay.

"Sasuke?" She gasped, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks.

He wasn't awake. But he wasn't asleep either.

He tugged on her.

She was confused – puzzled – but most of all she understood. Her eyes lit up as she joined the raven-haired man back to bed, and closed them when Sasuke's grip on her wrist loosened, but never let go.

His eyes opened to the rising sun peeking through the window and landing on the bridge of his nose. His onyx eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere before realizing the pinkette kunoichi next to him. She had her arms wrapped around his head while her left leg hovered over his chest.

Her warmth stimulated throughout his body, evading his chakra, causing his heart beat tremendously before he allowed himself to enjoy it.

He noticed how her long left sock (that reached up to her inner thighs) rode down to show a badly-bruised knee. He glanced at her, still sound asleep, unaware of her position, before he used his free hand to lower the fabric tightened around her leg.

His eyes widened. He didn't understand. How could this happen? Her entire limb infested with bruises scattered all around her body, almost telling a story. Multiples of hues, colors that normally should not be on someone's skin. They were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more stained, but still looked just as distressing. Her veins were abnormally visible as if they were about to rupture.

He gently removed the fabric, making sure not to wake her, but he couldn't even look anymore. He had seen enough.

He was so heated, so confused. How can this happen? She was a medical ninja, why didn't she heal herself? But she was never in the battlefield. She never was – at least now that he was here to protect her. He's usually there to end it before it begins. He took one last look at her battered skin, tracing her veins with his eyes. It was as if someone or something tore her flesh apart. And then he wondered if there were more wounds that hid around her body.

He gently lifted her other leg to examine. But as soon as his hands reached over to her, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he finally processed what happened, he found Sakura with back faced to him, her arms folded, but he caught the glimpse of her emerald eyes– so cold – yet so warm.

"Sakura," He muttered, "Tell me"

She finally turned to face him, bit her lips, arms still folded over her chest, but she wasn't looking at him. She glanced over the two limbs holding her up, noticing the wounds around her thigh.

But instead of answering him, she offered him a forced smile, and headed towards the bathroom to dress herself.

He blinked, waiting for her to answer – she always did – but she didn't. He watched her gait towards the door, ignoring his presence.

He couldn't take the silence any longer.

Sakura felt strong hands forcefully turn her around, her back pinned to the door as she saw Sasuke's blood limit staring back at her. "God dammit, Sakura. Tell me."

She coughed as she tried to breath. "Tell you what?"

Her question infuriated him. His arm flew back, while the other propped himself against the door; she was sure he was going to hurt her – like in Iron Country. She shut her eyes and heard a loud thud. He didn't hit her. His fist met with the door behind her instead, hitting it twice as his anger fueled him, leaving it there, and hoping he wouldn't need to blow.

Her jade eyes broadened when she saw his wary face filled with rage and exasperation. He wanted answers, but she wasn't sure she could give them to him. She wasn't sure he would understand.

"Tell me who did that to you, Sakura." He grunted.

"You did." She spoke.

His hand on her fell to his side, confusion intertwining his eyes.

"In Iron Country, back when you so sure you were going to kill me, shatter my existence as if the bond we had before didn't matter to you," her lips quivered, "But I was going to kill you too, you know. I was so sure I wanted to, b-but I couldn't," She stared back at him with sadness, blinking away the tears that wanted to escape, "I couldn't manage to do it. I couldn't manage to kill you. J-just like I couldn't manage to heal myself. I leave it there as a reminder..."

She scanned his eyes, no longer in his blood limit. Her story was still fresh to him, still in the process of understanding.

"A reminder of what?" He asked.

"A reminder of my betrayal."

"Ah."

For a moment, Sakura wondered if he deserved to know. "It's okay," she said wearily, forcing a smile to him, trying not to choke on her sadness.

But Sasuke shook his head as he pushed her aside from the door.

"You're such an asshole, Sasuke." She groaned, letting herself lean against the wall she was pushed to, looking away.

Every bone in his body locked at the way she said his name. He was no longer able to turn the knob to leave the room and continue the mission. Her words sketched into his mind, repeating, as if trying to detect the error. It sounded _wrong_.

Sakura clenched her fists, but before she let her anger fuel her, she stopped herself. She swallowed her annoyance swiftly and walked towards the door, placing her hand over his to turn the knob and charged through the door, leaving a confused Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

I don't care if he cares about me or not, she thought to herself. I don't care if his stupid cold personality never fades. I don't care that he doesn't care. I just don't care.

She waited for him in the lobby, left the room key on the counter for the attendant to put away. The pinkette stared at her hands that were placed on her laps. The day of Iron Country pierced through her mind, reminding her of who Sasuke was and still is. Her emerald eyes swam in tears as they rolled down her cheeks. She let her palms hold her face as she sobbed quietly to herself, letting each tear puncture through her black coated gloves.

After an hour waiting for him – and crying –, she stood up and headed out the doors. However, Sakura felt herself unable to move as a dark figure shadowed her. She felt herself against Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke?"

She felt his arm surround her petite body, his hands clutching on her, as his head buried in her pink locks.

"Sakura…" He said quietly, closing his eyes, repeating her names a few times, tasting it as it fled from his mouth. He was never a man of many words nor a man of comfort. After an hour of composing himself enough strength to finally conjure up what he could say to the teammate. He said her name again.

It seemed impossible for him to speak as he felt her tears seep onto his shirt. He cursed himself for not being able to tell her what she wanted him to tell her.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun." She interrupted him, shifting herself so she could look at him. She had stopped crying. He tried not to look at her but his eyes kept slipping back to her face.

He smirked.

She finally said his name right.

* * *

I had this prompt sketched into my head for weeks and I finally decided to write it down, but I had left it abandoned in my Word documents. I finally got around to edit/revise it, although I know there might be some sentences/words floating around that I probably missed.

Let me know what you think! Or I'll be wallow in my bath tub. I'm sure we don't want that.


End file.
